


погорячее

by verendell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, homoerotic hair washing, yea basically
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verendell/pseuds/verendell
Summary: Слишком уж просто звучит — «помыть чью-то голову». Да голова эта не «чья-то», ровно как и помыть её вовсе не «просто».
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	погорячее

'Цуму, стягивающий свою футболку через голову — зрелище исключительное. Пьянящее, его испиваешь зрачками; пока внутри зарождается нечто, что жжёт опрокинутой стопкой саке — маленький костёр над диафрагмой. Шинске трезв, не брал ни капли в рот — рабочая неделя, как-никак, в разгаре. Это душа у него горячится от вида на действо, будто бы не видала полуголого 'Цуму раз сто или двести — ей спиртного не надо, чтобы гореть.

Глупая. Знает ведь, Шинске не выпустит за пределы рёбер — не прямо сейчас. И 'Цуму, не менее глупый — складывает футболку квадратом (не сминает в комок, Шинске-то отучил), кладёт на верхушку стиральной. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало над раковиной встречается в нём взглядом с Шинске — и играется мускулистой грудью, улыбаясь немного нахально. Красуется, благо есть чем; да макушка его наэлектризовалась так по-забавному мило, что вместо слюней Шинске пускает смешок — не с целью обидеть. И всё же малость обиженное «а-а-а…» с губ 'Цуму соскальзывает, под его аккомпанемент он и опускается — коленями на холодный пол.

И походит это на таинство, только без тайн — их 'Цуму хранить не умеет, от своего догадливого Шинске — тем более. Кажется, он собирается сложить руки в молитвенном жесте и попросить об одолжении безымянных Богов, но ему и без их подачек досталось, по его же словам, наилучшее: внешность, таланты, муж. Не поспоришь, Шинске и не пытается, советуя:

— Подложи коврик под ноги, больно будет стоять на кафеле, — и, наблюдая, как 'Цуму прислушивается и делает, что сказано, добавляет: — Устраивайся поудобнее, зачем вытягиваешься струной?  
— Чтобы работа была тебе в удовольствие, Шин.

Какая же это работа. Слишком уж просто звучит — «помыть чью-то голову». Да голова эта не «чья-то», ровно как и помыть её вовсе не «просто» — за годы совместной жизни процесс усложнился, заимел ритуальный подтон. И всё равно это не означает, что над бортиком ванны необходимо вздыматься преисполненной гордостью цаплей. Не на болоте они, и вдоль глянцевого акрила не проносится рыбный косяк.

Шинске опускается рядом, примыкает бедром к бедру — положив руки на крылья-лопатки надавливает, заставляя склониться. 'Цуму подпирает себя сложенными предплечьями, никнет вперёд головой, и на фоне вылизанной белизны его блонд золотит октябрьским гинкго, листья которого ещё с месяц не упадут. Но к началу зимы их уже не останется — и на этом сравнение прекращает быть поэтичным. Волосы, как и листья — когда-нибудь отрастут, но… до облысения доводить не стоит.

Оксид при следующем осветлении они возьмут с меньшим процентом, щадящий. Единогласно. Правда едино — у 'Цуму пока что никто не спросил.

— Непыльно, — Шинске снимает душ с его стойки над краном.  
— Реально, есть такая должность, — не унимается 'Цуму, — нас фоткали на рекламный щит стадиона, помнишь? Так меня и ребят предварительно в барбершоп послали, мы ещё думали: «о-о-о, сейчас из нас айдолов сделают» — чёрта с два, Шин, два с чёрта. Девицы нас вымыли, высушили. И пляшите, мол, сколько влезет, перед выходом заплатив на кассе по семь тысяч каждый — из своих карманов, вот сволочи. Мойщицы. Сволочные мойщицы…

Шинске его жалобы прерывает — крутя крестообразный кран с синей точкой по центру и говоря:

— Мастерицы своего дела, видимо.  
— Не-а.  
— Совсем плохо?  
— Хуже моего братца.  
— Не оскорбляй 'Саму.  
— Это комплимент! — 'Цуму взвинчивается, выглядя из-за позы и общего своего настроения как лисица, готовая прыгнуть за мышью в снег. Деланную цаплю она уже съела, вырвавшись наружу — истинная сущность 'Цуму. Шинске придерживает его за талию; прыгнет же, не раздумывая, и вместо грызуна словит перелом носа. — 'Саму меня, бывало, схватит за космы — адская боль, не знакомы мы с мерой. И прикинь, лапища его по сравнению с гребнями тех девиц — глядящая ладошка безымянного Бога.

Надо бы дать ему — им? — имена. Потом. Возможно, никогда. Но надо бы.

Вода льётся с нужным напором, дело за малым — температура. И для них она — большее, потому что усреднить свои предпочтения тяжко. Шинске любит прохладу; бодрящую, гоняющую стаи мурашек по полю из эпидермиса. Ацуму же предпочитает пекло — везде: в матче, в постели, в ванне. Комната после него — общественная баня без общества, и пар валится из раскрытой двери лавиной, пока сам он — раскрасневшийся, разгорячённый — идёт приставать к занятому Шинске. И плевать, что полотенце упало на середине пути; айсберг свой он растопить обязан — и Шинске тает, тает из раза в раз — разом, тает весь.

— Погорячее, — 'Цуму пальцами оценивает льющуюся воду, задевает ими ладонь Шинске; такого же оценивающего. — Мне погорячее нравится.  
— Знаю.  
— Так сделай.  
— У меня ладонь горит, 'Цуму.  
— А моя мёрзнет, Шин.

Правая бровь у Шинске презабавно вскидывается:

— И что это значит, в курсе?  
— Ой-ёй.  
— Сейчас ты взмолишься тому, — Шинске подносит душ ближе к 'Цуму, окропляя холодящими каплями его ухо, — чьё имя ты даже не знаешь. А те парикмахерши — наверняка отличные, это ты избалован мной.  
— Точно, — 'Цуму подрагивает, норовит отстраниться, но крепкая хватка Шинске, никуда не девшись, удерживает его лисьим капканом. — Предвзят я. Не могу не — меня дома моют и сушат бесплатно раз в две недели так трепетно, так заботливо. Я избалованный, отсюда и предвзятость. Боже мой, ну прошу тебя, погорячее — мне погорячее нравится…  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Шинске поглаживает его поясницу, усмиряя. — Тебе надо остыть. И помалкивать, не то нахлебаешься. Проточная — она вредная. Накипь на трубах, не забывай о ней.

И обливает его вспоминающую неприятный процесс очищения водопровода голову, напитывая волосы и смотря, как они сочатся — особенно темечко. Ясное дело, там локонов больше, чем на заросшем, и всё же бритом затылке. С него струи скатываются не задерживаясь, порою не к сливу, а ниже по позвонкам; одну такую Шинске вытирает рукавом, а место её припечатывает губами — в знак благодарности. 'Цуму всегда невтерпёж, и нынешнее его терпение заслуживает — мир заслуживает, если честно. Шинске может дать лишь кроткий поцелуй, и 'Цуму не возражает — вот он, малость сухой, между носом и подбородком — мир. Остальной подождёт.

Шинске плескает в руку шампунь, наносит его, вспенивая и почёсывая ногтями вдоль скальпа — 'Цуму аж фыркает. Смирно сидеть — не его стиль, он подставляется под прикосновения бойко, будто без боя нельзя. Дурная привычка. Не комканье футболок, не отучить — Шинске лишь заверяет, что тоже не сдастся — без слов, ощутимо втирая пену в пульсацию под висками.

Смывает, прикладывая к бровям 'Цуму ребро ладони, чтобы в веки не затекало смытое, и берёт бальзам — странноватый какой-то. Шинске не уверен, когда это 'Цуму успел купить его и пронести в дом — что за дизайн такой, из-под молока бутылка? С розовой наружностью и содержимым, которое Шинске растирает по всей длине, от корней к кончикам, а по окончании спрашивает:

— Обновление?  
— Мхмм, — 'Цуму, выжидая нужные три минуты на впитывание, занимает себя стягиванием своих же выпавших волосков с руки Шинске, заметных на его загорелой коже. — Надоел мятный, взял клубничный. Разноображиваю, так сказать… но так не говорится, потому что слова такого нет. Да?

Шинске не знает, кивнуть ему или отрицательно хмыкнуть.

— Мне больше нравилась мята, — говорит он, не делая ни того, ни другого. — И какая будет реакция у ребят, когда ты придёшь на тренировку пропахший клубникой?  
— Обрадуются они.  
— С чего бы им?  
— Да с того, что жалуются вечно Боккун с Оми-Оми, типа пасёт от меня. Мужиком.

Шинске не понимает:

— Логично, ты же мужчина.  
— Не-е-е, — тянет 'Цуму развязно, голос его эхом отскакивает от сантехники. — Не мной самим, а тем, кого я утром в поле рисовое провожаю. Излишне пылко.

Шинске нарочито закатывает глаза, и это последнее, что видит 'Цуму перед тем, как его снова обдают холодной. А ямочки, проступающие на щеках от улыбки, он из виду упускает — не вовремя отвернулся. И поделом.

Остатки бальзама придают розоватый оттенок воде, и стекая та ударяется о дно звучно, покрывает его узорами из акварельных цветов — или бледных закатных солнц; на уме одни сантименты. Шинске волосы выжимает, снимает с батареи прогретое полотенце, кутает шею — замёрзший 'Цуму охает от такого контраста. Пробивающая его дрожь разрядами передаётся Шинске, их стыки локтей к плечам так прекрасно проводят статическое. Трение махрового по волосам заставляет обоих дрожать — в унисон, — в униявь, — и не важно, что ощущение это не то чтобы очень приятно; пожар свой он распалить обязан — и 'Цуму пылает, пылает снова и снова — заново, пылает весь.

Незачем вытирать насухо, влага ещё пригодится. Шинске поднимается первым, помогает мужу — и с минуту они стоят, держась за запястья друг друга, словно собравшись плясать. 'Цуму сияет ярче лампочки в потолке, взмокший, пылающий, в шарфе из полотенца — уже представляет себя тем самым айдолом, мыча с закрытым ртом любимый трек: что-то про ямочки на щеках и их нелегальность, а Шинске, улыбаясь, просит:

— Принеси стул из кухни.  
— Тихо, припев.  
— Пой мне по дороге, 'Цуму.  
— And I call you…  
— Иди-иди, — Шинске направляет его в сторону двери, поторапливая лёгким шлепком по заду. — С плетёной спинкой который. Ну, где же твоё коронное?

'Цуму, удаляясь в другой конец дома, фальшиво воет: «ille-e-e-girl!» на радость Шинске, который принимается рыться в шкафчике с поскрипывающей дверцей и принадлежностями — самыми разными. Старые зубные щётки, ныне служащие чистильщицами для обуви, тара и кисточка для окрашивания, мазь от боли в ногах. Вещь полезная, но пользуясь ей они понимают, что не молодеют — оттого чувствуя себя двумя дедушками, втирающими в дряблые голени живительный эликсир, и прыскают всякий раз — отчего-то нервно. На верхней полке пылится дорогущий парфюм, подарок от спонсоров их команды — пахнущий самым дешёвым дезодорантом, и самый дешёвый дезодорант из круглосуточного за углом — пахнущий дорогущим парфюмом.

«Многовато обратного в наших… нашей, да, нашей жизни» — думает про себя Шинске, когда 'Цуму возвращается, волоча стул бездумно, задевая ножками стены и дверной проём. Ставит, улавливает недовольное выражение и задабривает:

— But I want it anyway, anyway, anyway.

Шинске прощает, конечно. Усаживает его, достаёт из недр шкафчика бритву. Полотенце остаётся служить пеньюаром, а они берутся—

— За работу, — ненароком вырывается у Шинске, и он себя не поправляет.

Пусть так. Бог с ним. Безымянный. А он занят — работает, выбривает своему 'Цуму затылок и освежает его неизменную стрижку — малость придурковатую, говоря откровенно. Родную, говоря ещё откровеннее; скользить по влажному волосяному покрову лезвием, жужжать машинкой, щекотать чувствительное место за ухом — ритуал, и Шинске его исполняет с завидной исправностью, любовью к делу. По-иному не сможет уже никогда.

— Давай пострижём тебя также? — хихикает 'Цуму. — Побреем, в смысле. Затылок.  
— Я ж как придурок буду.  
— …Эм.  
— Тебе идёт, 'Цуму, не переживай.  
— Стрижка?  
— И она тоже.

'Цуму замер и не шевелится — старается, во всяком случае, — зная: лишнее движение скосит с его газона лишний гектар. Косится на Шинске нарочито оскорблённо, пока тот не заканчивает, откладывая бритву и намереваясь сдуть с основания шеи 'Цуму чёрные пучки сбритого, лесными духами осевшие у обнажённого ствола — феном, древним оружием против них. В страхе они разлетятся по сторонам, забьются в щели между напольной плиткой — попробуй поймай, и тут же настанет время свято чтимого в их доме веника— что за экзорцизм? Пора прекращать так думать.

Ацуму хочет сесть лицом к Шинске, а потому разворачивает свой стул. Разваливается на нём вальяжно и по-хозяйски, с интересом глядя снизу-вверх, и ракурс этот влечёт — Шинске подходит вплотную, суя вилку в розетку где-то за его спиной.

— На днях ко мне прицепился Хината, — докладывает 'Цуму нечётко, речь его глушится подолом футболки и боком, в который он уткнул нос. — Уж не знаю теперь, по какой причине — шло мне, или я был как придурок. Он взъерошил мне волосы.

Шинске с щелчком включает самый лёгкий режим, сдувает с 'Цуму излишки и слушает дальше:

— И я вдруг вспомнил, что вообще-то ненавижу, когда их трогают другие люди.  
— Вот как, — Шинске расчёсывает фалангами спутанные волоски, проходится костяшками по свежевыбритому; оно приятно покалывает складочки меж фаланг. Доказывая — нет, не обратное, не тот случай. Скорее правило — об исключениях из оных. — Небось, руку ему захотел откусить?  
— По локоть, — 'Цуму ластится прирученным зверем, — сгрызть мясо, обглодать до кости. И нацарапать зубами: «не трожь, если ты не Кита, мать его, Шинске».  
— Хищник мой, ты кровожаднее, чем я думал.

'Цуму скалится, хвастаясь отбеленными клыками. Кусаться не станет, Шинске почти уверен; и всё-таки проверяет, протягивая к губам указательный — а 'Цуму ловит, заместо укуса — облизывает, и язык его неприлично мягок.

— Боже мой, ну прошу тебя, — прохладный поток воздуха из фена 'Цуму не устраивает.  
— Погорячее? — Шинске его полностью отключает. — Спалим тебе волосы окончательно, им же мало. Этого хочешь?

'Цуму мотает головой, тянется, притягивает к себе — обнимая за бёдра жмётся к Шинске щекой. Хлопчатая ткань футболки мокнет и, по идее, должна бы внушать озноб, но Шинске от неё бросает в жар, и 'Цуму со своей ладонью ничуть ему не помогает.

— Что за коготки в моём заднем кармане, — это не вопрос.  
— Соскользнули, — заверяет 'Цуму, — случайно.  
— Сжались тоже случайно?  
— Ага. Сейчас так же случайно расстегнут ширинку, оттянут резинку трусов. А после — по случайному сценарию. Тебе, случаем, не известно, что там дальше, Шин?

Чем был хорош бальзам с запахом мяты? Он остужал вот такие моменты. Теперь хоть вызывай пожарную бригаду, но телефоны в спальне — они не дойдут. Потонут в клубничной неге, и от неё придётся отмываться заново, вдвоём; что же. Никто не обещал, что обойдётся без. Оба божились — про себя, — что обойдётся не только, но и.

— Всё чаще замечаю, — полушепчет 'Цуму, — как обращаясь к Богу — вроде бы, обращаюсь к тебе — по факту.

Ох, 'Цуму. Шинске слишком низок для таких возвышенных сравнений, тебе ли не знать.

— А я всё чаще замечаю, — вторит Шинске, — как пристрастились ты и я к розжигу. Ты растапливаешь меня, я распаляю тебя. Мы устроим пожар, нас не спасёт холодная вода, и дом наш однажды выгорит до угольков, цвета — твоего — натурального — угольного. Моего любимого.

Избалованный прищур поблёскивает из-под прилипших к векам прядей, и выбора не остаётся — Шинске ~~жаждет~~ ждёт напасти.

— По мне, расклад шикарный, — 'Цуму, не скрывая восторга, стискивает объятия, подбородком упираясь Шинске в пах — рвя вдохи, чуя ~~жажду~~ ожидание. — Гори оно всё, я как раз люблю погорячее.

**Author's Note:**

> надеюсь, все поняли отсылки на «сходил в этот ваш как его барби шоп», «важная цапля на болоте» и песню «dimple» от bts. в последнее я до сих пор не могу поверить. дожили, боже мой (кита шинске)


End file.
